


Iron Church

by ne0ncryptid



Series: Freelancing the Stone [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Breathplay, Other, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne0ncryptid/pseuds/ne0ncryptid
Summary: Aris needs to destress after a long day of work at an under-construction space station. The hunky alien from their security team helps them out.Aliens, xenophilia, breathplay, size difference, and an extra pair of arms.Unedited RP thread between myself and my friend (@anjelsroost on twitter). Accompanying artwork of both characters at the end of the thread, NSFW warning!
Series: Freelancing the Stone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157762
Kudos: 5





	Iron Church

There was hardly any time to relax between celebrating the newly-opened portion of the station and beginning the groundwork for the next phase of construction. Working to make all of the disparate alien technologies that were coming together to create the Europa station communicate seamlessly with one another was the most engaging challenge of Aris’s career, but even they could only do so much before screens of tech spec and code became mind-numbing and meaningless.

It was nice to finally have a private room to retreat to once they’d left the office. At the very least it had made it easier to get more frequent exercise -- even though the gym equipment Red Storm had supplied had now been installed in a more appropriate venue than a repurposed board room, it was still a bit intimidating to use, and no ziidaecian exercise facilities had been set up yet. Aris had tried using the human equipment, and one of the science team members had shown them the correct forms to use on the odd machines, but they hadn’t really kept up with it and had felt a bit shy about using the facilities when other humans were in there, which was pretty much the case all the time.

But cardio and stretches in their room just weren’t cutting it this evening, and with a newfound conviction they decided to head to the gym, determined at the very least to zone out on the leg press and enjoy the feeling of more resistance than their own bodyweight for once.

They seemed to be the only one there for the moment, making them somewhat more at ease as they set up at the machine, quickly remembering the form and rhythm of the exercise. But whoever had used it before them had left the weight a little bit lower than they would have liked, and now they found themself staring blankly at the instructions on the side of the machine, the english characters seeming to shift into an incomprehensible scramble as they tried to make sense of how to adjust the resistance.

~~~

As much of a blessing that the new bar and smoking area was for Damien he had to admit that his absolute favorite part of the station so far was the newly opened exercise rooms. It was mostly human equipment but it was familiar at least. Now all they needed was to open a running track and he would be in business. Or at least some sort of indoor route meant for people to run and jog on. 

Heading in he was surprised at how empty it was. It was usually a fairly busy time for most people in the station but he still expected to see at least a few people coming in but there seemed to be just one ziidaecian staring confused at a leg press. Setting his bag holding his change of clothes and yoga mat down on the floor, setting his water bottle on the bench he made his way over. Most of the ziidaecians who were brave enough to make their way in got hung up on the strange equipment, and Damien had made a point of telling his crew to help them when they could. 

“Hey you’re… Damn.” He muttered, having been sure just a second ago he knew this one’s name. Kona had seemed to be friends with them, and he knew for sure that he had been introduced at one point. “Arin? Aris! Aris right? Do you need some help?”

~~~

Aris was a bit startled when Damien addressed them, then was a bit embarrassed that the large alien had managed to sneak up on them. 

“Oh! Yes, thank you, my brain just… will not read English for me right now,” they admitted sheepishly, stepping to the side and gesturing towards the instructions on the side of the machine. “I can’t remember how to make the press machine have more resistance. Also um, I can’t remember your name, I’m sorry. I know we were introduced at Kona’s party, but I had… quite a bit to drink that night…”

~~~

“Damien, and it’s alright I barely remembered yours. But it’s a lot easier to remember the name that goes with a pretty face rather than an ugly mug like mine so I won’t hold it against you.” Damien said with a chuckle, crouching down to take a look at the leg press. 

“This one’s pretty simple, a lot of human equipment is like this.” Damien reached down and pulled out the pin that selected the weight the machine worked with. “It’s a simple system. The resistance is decided by which hole this is in. Up top his lighter, and every lower hole adds 5 kilos, the lower down it goes the heavier it is.” Damien explained, showing Aris where the pin fit in, before slotting it in a few holes further down. “Most of the equipment works like this, you should still look at the instructions for proper form but if it’s just weight this is how you adjust most of these machines.” 

~~~

"I don't know, I think ugly is more remarkable than pretty. If I forgot your name it must mean you aren't  _ too _ objectionable," Aris teased, leaning in to watch as Damien explained the machine.

"Ah yes, thank you! I couldn't remember how to unclip the pin, then I just started doubting that I'd ever known anything. Honestly, it's like working this late just dismantles your perception of reality."

They settled back onto the bench of the leg press once Damien was safely clear of the weights, giving the new resistance a test and sighing happily at the burn of it as they extended their legs, lowering back down in a controlled, steady motion.

"Much better."

~~~

“Well now you’re saying I’m boring I think that might be more offensive.” Damien teased back with a laugh. And nodded once he saw that Aris seemed to be happy with the weight they were using. “Let me know if you need anymore help. I’ll be here for a while and it’ll break up the monotony.” 

Damien pat the machine once before going back to his things. Finding an open area of the gym to spread out the extra large mat and start his pre-workout stretches. Nothing extra, just stretching out his muscles before the workout. Popping one earbud into an ear so he could still hear if the ziidaecian decided they needed more help. 

Sitting himself down on his mat he started working through his routine, taking time to remember the positions he learned when he was in training back on his homeworld. 

~~~

"I'm completely certain that you aren't boring by anyone's standards," Aris pointed out with a soft laugh, looking up at Damien with a smile when he stood over the machine.

They had the thought at first that they should make small talk, but noticed the earbud and decided against it, the device nearly universal in its indication as a conversational barrier. Instead they contented themself with watching Damien, stealing quick glances at the big alien's physique as he stretched on the mat. Aris wouldn’t deny that the big alien was handsome, in a rough and rugged sort of way, but more than that they were fascinated by his odd physiology, the careful choreography of so many limbs on such a large form.

After a few sets on the machine the satisfying burn started to give way to fatigue, and armed with the knowledge of how to adjust the machines moved instead to the rowing machine. Adjusting the weight was easy enough, but they realized quickly that the previous user of the machine had been considerably taller than them, and their feet didn’t reach the footrest. With a sigh, they waved to get Damien’s attention again, pouting and kicking their legs to show they didn’t even come close to reaching the footrest with the current adjustment.

~~~

The flailing of limbs caught Damien’s attention and he looked over to see the issue. Chuckling when he saw how Aris was demonstrating their current problem. “Your legs are just getting you in all sorts of trouble huh?” He asked as he stood himself up. Having finished with his final round of stretches. He grabs his mat to toss it by his bag before making his way over to the ziidaecian. 

“Here.” He crouched down by the rowing machine. Putting one hand on Aris’s back while another went down to find the lever behind the seat to move it forward. “Pick up your feet.” He said, pulling his earbud out with one of his free hands as he guided Aris forward. 

Once they had the seat at a good position he locked it back down. “That should do it. You should have your full range here. Doing a lot of leg exercises huh?” Damien asked, though he wasn’t that surprised since they spent a good deal of their time swimming. “You’ll wanna be careful you don’t get lopsided.”

~~~

“The things we do for a toned backside,” Aris said with a shrug, smiling at Damien. “Thank you, Damien. I use this machine for back and shoulders, and the press machine for legs. Not often, of course, but bodyweight exercises in my room are even less satisfying than usual when I’m really craving the resistance of deep water. Also, I really need to figure out something for my arms.” 

They frowned thoughtfully, pinching the soft flesh of their upper arm, before shrugging and reaching for the handles of the rowing machine, beginning to pull themselves up along the rails.

“Hey, you have several arms! What do you recommend?”

~~~

Chuckling at the comment about his arms Damien pointed a thumb at the display of weights. “Honestly with this set up weights is your best bet. Boring but there’s no climbing wall or anything more interesting to do with your arms.” Damien leaned back, watching Aris pushing their body through the movement of the machine. He had never seen a ziidaecian exerting themselves physically in any way but sexual before. This let him see the alien musculature working. 

“Once you’re done with this I can show you some of the basic exercises. I usually do stuff I wouldn’t recommend people who don’t lift weights often but it’s always more fun having a partner to work out with.” Damien suggested, figuring he could go through the more advanced steps while aris was working on the rowing machine and cooling down with the basics. He didn’t need a super intensive workout today anyway he had been more wanting to just kill time. 

~~~

"If you don't mind I'd certainly appreciate that," Aris said with a nod. Aware of how Damien was watching them, they tried to keep their form as flawless as possible as they moved through their sets. Holding their pale stomach taut, keeping their core engaged as they pulled themself along the rails in smooth, steady reps. Ziidaecians didn't tend to sweat much, or hardly at all, but the exertion had the faintest sheen of it appearing across Aris's shoulders and back as they tensed and flexed with each rep, beading beneath the pinned up hair at the nape of their neck to drip down towards their cropped compression shirt that held their breasts flat against their chest and covered little else.

"So I imagine Red Storm assignments are generally more exciting than this," they said, lowering down with a sigh between sets. "Any favorite stories?"

~~~

“Depends on where you’re at in the rankings.” Damien said, standing up as he watched how Aris got themself working properly. Seeing the tension in their limbs, the muscles of their shoulders and arms working and growing faintly shimmery with sweat. Briefly considering if he was developing a fetish for ziidaecian’s he stepped to the next station over. A bench press that he started working on stacking weight on. 

“I’m still fairly low ranked as far as the whole system goes. Just risen up over grunt work so far. Being in charge here is sort of like an audition to see if I can rank up to a more advanced unit. Get my call sign and start going out on the real exciting stuff. Exploring new planets and working in secret facilities. Not that, we have any of those of course.” He told Aris with a wink as he set himself down on the bench. Grabbing the bar with his two upper arms and lifting.

“Best story I have.” Damien started as he started on his reps, the bar moving easily as his well muscled arms pushed it up. “I was set on a guard detail while this big, slug alien sort of guy explored a settlement he was looking at purchasing for a research facility. He had brought his pet with him, some big mean looking thing that came up to my knee. Thing got loose and we had to go find it and when we did we found out that the nearby area was inhabited by very aggressive carnivorous fauna and had to hightail it out of there before they realized we were lunch.” 

~~~

“That’s quite a story,” Aris said with a laugh. “It makes me wonder if we’ll be… you know, as we expand into inhabited areas, both with wildlife and other intelligent species, if we’ll be finding ourselves in situations where our defense systems aren’t sufficient, or at least aren’t practical. Whether we’ll continue hiring mercenaries exclusively, or if our own people will take up the trade. I can hardly imagine a ziidaecian combatant, but then again it wasn’t long ago that I could hardly imagine working with aliens so… closely.”

They trailed off, watching as Damien hefted so much weight on the bench press. Wondering how he made the human equipment work with his lower set of arms, but figuring it might be rude to ask. They cleared their throat, pulling themself into another set on the rowing machine.

“Do you prefer exciting to safe, Damien?”

~~~

“Yeah I’m having a hard time picturing a ziidaecian combatant either. Especially if there’s little need for one since you guys are getting more comfortable outsourcing labor you don’t have automation for.” Damien said, finishing the first ten reps and setting the weight back on the bar, shifting to his lower arms for the next set, putting his upper hands behind his head to keep them out of the way. 

Noticing that Aris was watching him just the way he had been watching them, he started holding out the reps longer, taking his time, making sure to wait until he could feel the burn in his muscles before bringing the bar back down. “Exciting over safe any day for me.” Damien answered with a cocky grin. “I don’t like boring, I like new things and testing myself in new situations. It’s different when I’m on a team, gotta keep an eye out for everyone. But I pick the exciting option over the safe one every time.” 

~~~

“I see,” Aris said, finishing their current set and lowering the bench back down to its resting position, moving their feet down to rest on the floor, straddling the bench as they reached for their water bottle.

“So is that why you joined Red Storm? For the excitement, the diversity of experiences?”

~~~

Damien finished his set, putting the bar back on the rack, contemplating adding more weight and going again. But he folded his hands together over his stomach to let his arms rest for a moment. 

"That was a pretty big part of it yeah. Red storm is where you go if you wanna make a career out of being big and dangerous, and don't mind an assload of paperwork. It was also one of the easiest ways off planet so when I hit adulthood it seemed like the best choice." He turned to look over at Aris. "What about you? Did you sign up for this station for excitement and diversity?"

~~~

“No, actually. I signed up because it seemed safe.” Aris stood, moving over to the bench when Damien finished his set, leaned slightly against the bar as they glanced down at Damien with a smile.

“I was recruited because of my experience with defense networking, so. I’m used to working in places that are… maybe not actively  _ dangerous  _ but where infiltration and piracy are a concern. Not residential colonies certainly, resource collection outposts run on automation with accommodation for a technician or two at most. I like the challenge of deciphering new technology, and I like it more when I can do it somewhere comfortable and quiet.”

They gave a short, snorting laugh, adding, “I also had a passing interest in our esteemed director, but I don’t seem to be his type…”

~~~

Letting out a quick snort of laughter at that Damien nodded. “I suppose you could say that. But who knows, maybe he’ll turn around after you work on those arms a bit.” He suggested with a grin, knowing fully that was unlikely to happen but he figured that Aris wasn’t too broken up about that. 

“So this is a nice safe job for you huh, at least it’s not entirely without excitement I hope.” Damien said, unlacing his hands and sitting up. Grabbing a wipe to clean off the bench after he stood up. “You seemed to be having quite a bit of fun at the last big get together the station threw at least.” 

~~~

“I guess there’s always a chance!” Aris agreed with a laugh. “Honestly I’ve been too distracted since I arrived here to be concerned with it too much. That party was definitely a nice change of pace, I’m looking forward to more of them. Especially since the next one will be when the pool is open, and I’m looking forward to  _ that  _ even more. And it  _ is  _ all fairly exciting, in its own way. More or less my speed, too -- I have to remind myself that in those weird moments where I find myself actually feeling nostalgic for ‘the field.’”

They stepped back when Damien stood, giving him room to wipe down the bench.

“Still got time to walk me through these free weights? Also… thank you for chatting with me. I still feel nervous around aliens, and I’m sorry if I’m rude or awkward. But, you’ve all been so kind, it gets easier every day.”

~~~

“I was just about to suggest that.” Damien said, tossing the wipe away while gesturing for Aris to the weights and heading over with him. Picking up two of the larger weights with his upper hands, and the lower picking up a set of smaller ten pound weights to hand to Aris. 

“You’ve actually been one of the more social ziidaecian’s so far so don’t worry about apologising to me. You’ve all been getting better bit by bit after the party anyway I think we managed to fully break the ice there. Here, start with these ones. After I show you how to do it right if you wanna do heavier one’s you can.” Damien told him, offering up the ten pound weights for Aris before picking up a second set matching the one’s in his upper arms. 

“The thing with free weights is making sure that you’ve got the right form down. Doing this kind of exercise can wreck your elbow and shoulder if you strain yourself too much so it’s better to do more with less weight.” Damien explained, walking Aris through the first simple lift, showing him how to hold the weight and how to avoid straining his joints. 

~~~

Aris followed along well enough with Damien's demonstration, but found after a few reps that their arms were nearly quivering with the strain at the apex of each curl, and with a sheepish little smile they moved to return them to the rack.

"These might be a little much for me, at least tonight," they admitted, reaching for a smaller set to keep up with Damien's instruction.

"You're right that the party did seem to help us get more comfortable," they agreed. "Though I won't be surprised to see some backlash because of it. This new comfort eases the way for a loosening of certain taboos that some ziidaecians here will find far more objectionable than simply working together. That woman that visited with the two alien men accompanying her, obviously lovers? Everyone was too busy being intensely uncomfortable with that to even be properly suspicious of why they were here…"

~~~

“Oh Alek and his crew. “ Damien had paused while waiting for Aris to switch out to better weights. He should of figured to start them small but he always assumed people could lift more than they could. 

“Some sort of consultation thing with Kona.” Damien added, having no hesitations about adding to the rumor mill that apparently might be going on. “Nice people though, at least the human is I didn’t get to meet the woman or the other alien longer than a moment. Here let’s shift to the next exercise.” 

Damien instructed Aris on how to lift the weights over their head, even though he couldn’t do the same with his lower arms, stretching them straight out instead, the muscles of his chest stretching his tank top as they compressed to hold the position. “This one can get tiring quickly so don’t worry if you can only do a few.”

~~~

Aris nodded, following the form for the overhead press, the enjoyment of watching Damien go through the motions making the burn in their own arms easier to ignore.

"Shame I… didn't get to meet them," they said between reps. "Seemed lovely… human was very handsome too… probably wouldn't need much training on ziidaecian anatomy, either…"

Aris flushed when they realized what they'd said, letting their arms drop back down to their sides.

"Ah… sorry if that was too candid for casual conversation…"

~~~

Damien burst out laughing at Aris’s flushed and sudden stop once they realized what they’d said. Lowering his arms as well, only slightly flushed from the higher weight, skin starting to shine with the effort. “For typical casual conversation probably. But from the way we’ve been eye fucking eachother I figured it was only a matter of time before one of us slipped up.” 

~~~

"Oh is _ that _ what you call it?" Aris said with a laugh. "I mean, the phrase makes sense, but…  _ eye _ fucking? Can you imagine?"

They gave a shudder at the thought, then lifted the weights to begin another set.

"Good to know I can be a bit more relaxed, then. Of course let me know if I do cross a line -- I respond well to firm correction."

~~~

“The literal image of it is quite disturbing but it’s still best one I’ve found for describing eyeing someone up like you’re making a mental map for later.” Damien agreed as he started his own again, going back to the basic curls for another set. 

“That’s good to know. I can be pretty firm with people who need it.” He said, wondering how far Aris would let the flirting continue. “I can be pretty hands on too, if it’s needed that is.” 

~~~

"Well, you're certainly equipped for it," Aris pointed out, unable to contain another undignified little giggle at their joke. They finished up their set, then settled onto the edge of the weight bench with a sigh, content to leave the workout there for now.

"It'd be silly to deny that there was at least  _ some  _ mental cartography going on, I'll admit," they said with a slight shrug. "And I figure my eyes and their apparent promiscuity are largely to blame…"

~~~

“You can’t really hold it against them. I might have a forgettable name but my body makes a fairly memorable landscape.” Damien said, finishing his set and setting the weights down. Lifting his arms up to stretch them out and to let his shirt pull up revealing several inches of well muscled abs below the fabric. “Besides ‘s not like I wasn’t marking out some views of my own.” 

Damien took a moment to just let himself look at Aris. Letting the ziidaecian know he was looking and admiring what he was seeing. Similar to Kona, but so different, slimmer and shapelier in various ways. “How would you feel about a post-workout massage? It’ll help keep you from getting sore and I’ve got very good hands for it.” 

~~~

"Personal training  _ and  _ a massage? This is quite a luxurious establishment indeed," Aris teased, standing and closing the distance between themself and Damien, looking up at him with a grin as their hand rested lightly, briefly on the felixian's toned stomach.

"Should I stretch out on the bench then? Or should we try somewhere more comfortable?"

~~~

“Only offered to our most lovely guests.” Damien replied with a wink, not moving as Aris reached out to touch his stomach. The light touch ticklish in an exciting way. 

“I think we need somewhere more comfortable, for you to get the full experience.” Damien suggested, holding out one hand to help Aris to his feet. “What do you want to do, go shower off before heading to my rooms, or do you just want to go straight there?”

~~~

“Mm, I don’t like to use the changing facilities here. I understand why they are segregated by gender, but I feel like I’m making some sort of declaration by using one or the other. Also perhaps more irrationally, I worry that someone will scold me for being naked in the wrong room. I doubt whether anyone actually cares, but…” they shrugged. 

“That is to say, Damien, that I am ready to go when you are.”

~~~

"Glad to hear it." Damien replied with a grin. Slinging his bag over his shoulder with an upper arm. Putting his two lower hands on Aris's shoulders to lead them gently out of the gym. 

Damien's palms were hot and rough from calluses. But he kept his hold on Aris light, guiding not forcing as he walked them to his private chambers. As the agent in charge of the Red Storm troup he had gotten his own. The door opening into a comfortable living space obviously lived in as signified by the things randomly thrown around the room. Boots kicked off in front of the couch, a hairbrush on the kitchen island.

"Sorry the place isn't exactly tidy." Damien said as he toed his shoes off, dropping his bag by the door. "Bed's not made either but I hope that's not a deterrent."

~~~

“I  _ am  _ an unexpected guest, so I suppose I’ll let it slide,” Aris teased, following Damien’s lead and tugging off their shoes as they glanced around the messy little apartment. The walk over had given anxiety time to settle in -- there wasn’t the numbing effect of alcohol to calm them this time, and the reality that they had come home with an alien hung over them in very real and present clarity, amplified by the exhilaration of exercise and adrenaline. 

“Did--” their voice broke, and they cleared their throat, folding their arms and looking up at Damien with a smile. “Did this unit come with a bathtub?”

Many of the units had been outfitted with deep spa tubs hidden beneath a slide-out panel in the bathrooms. An outrageous expense for most stations, but perhaps a justifiable one for a place that would be mostly inhabited by a partially-aquatic species.

~~~

Noticing how Aris was starting to shy away, close themselves off by small measures Dorian lifted his arms up and away carefully. "Yeah, got a nice big sized tub to accomidate larger species." He explained, and brought Aris to the bathroom. It had the same level of clutter, a line of hair care products and a brush filled with thick gingery hair. 

Heading in he hit the button for the panel that opened the wall up. Picking out a few of the bath supplies Kona had left after realizing that their bodies needed very different products. "Do you wanna wash up on your own or would you want some company?" Damien asked, doing his best to keep the question neutral.

~~~

“I… I just thought the water would be soothing,” Aris explained, moving down once the panel slid open to sit on the edge of the tub, reaching for the tap. They paused before turning it on, looking up at Damien.

“Oh! I didn’t even think to ask if your species even finds the water pleasant. Because otherwise I’m sure we can make ourselves right at home on that messy bed, but if you appreciate the water then I would very much like to be… submerged.”

They bit their lip, noting the ishkashii labels on the products Damien carried. They had their suspicions of who they belonged to, but let it be for the moment.

~~~

Damien set the bottles down on the edge of the bed. Grabbing a large. Thick elastic band and starting to gather up his mane of hair in his upper hands to tie it back into a messy bun. "Sweet thing you need to calm down." Damien said firmly, reaching down to hold onto Aris's chin gently with one hand. 

"I wouldn't of offered to join you if I didn't like the idea of getting good and wet with you." He told them, before leaning down and kissing them. Holding Aris's chin in place and carefully positioning his head with practice to avoid his tusks getting in the way. The kiss was brief, but firm. Damien only letting them go when he broke it. 

"You aint gonna get in trouble, I promise. If you wanna mess around I'm absolutely down for that. But if you decided you'd rather just chill and get a regular massage I'm not gonna turn down an opportunity to get my hands on you even platonically." Damien stood back up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the pile of dirty laundry waiting to be attended in the corner. "But first we're gonna get cleaned up and get a bit more used to being close, sound good?"

~~~

Aris’s eyes slid closed when Damien kissed them, leaning in with a soft little moan, one hand grasping Damien’s shirt to steady themself as they were swept up in the intensity of it. 

“Of… of course,” they said softly, releasing Damien’s shirt when he stood, reaching to turn on the tap. “I’m sorry I’m so wound up. Being with a new lover should make you nervous in a good way, but… well. I’m sure you’re aware of the complications. I’m still trying to convince myself that it’s okay to even want what I want,” they admitted, reaching behind their back to unfasten their top, sliding it down their shoulders with a relieved sigh at the cooling air across their flesh.

“And being honest, darling, what I want is for all four of those big hands to knead me into a mound of fuckable putty, which is probably the least seductive thing I’ve ever said but is, at least, the truth.”

~~~

"That sounded pretty seductive to me.” Damien said as he watched Aris’s breasts freed of the tight restrictive clothing. He hadn’t been expecting those, thinking that Aris was set up much the same as Kona but apparently he was in for a different sort of experience. Maybe he should of taken the time to explore some of the ziidaecian porn he had seen pop up in the ‘viewed in your area’ sections of redtube. 

“Come on, let’s get in the water.” Damien turned the faucet of the tub on while his lower hands pushed off his shorts and boxers with no shyness to showing himself fully naked. Climbing into the tub he settled himself in. It was big, and built for an alien of his size to be able to sink down and submerge to his chest. But there was nowhere for Aris to fit except right onto Damien’s lap. The water was warm and quickly filling the tub up around him. “Come on, finish stripping down and get on in.”

~~~

Aris couldn’t help but stare as Damien finished undressing, finding themself startled at the sound of his voice when he urged Aris to keep stripping down. Nodding, a slight blush barely visible on their dark skin, Aris quickly obeyed, stripping their shorts away and tossing them aside before swinging their legs over the edge of the tub.

The tight, blue-black slit between their thighs hadn’t yet unfurled into the eager, grasping tendrils that it would when they were more aroused, but was hot and slick against Damien’s bare flesh as they moved to straddle his lap. They were smaller than Kona, and much smaller than the big felixian, settling into his lap as slim, dark fingers raked eagerly through Damien’s chest hair, sliding up to circle their arms around his neck and raising themself up to press another gentle kiss against Damien’s lips.

~~~

“You are a gorgeous little thing.” Damien purred as he felt Aris’s fingers going through his chesthair. Broad hands landing on their thighs, their back, holding them close as he met the kiss. Letting it stay gentle for a moment before fingers tangled into Aris’s long hair. Gripping hard to keep them in place as he intensified the kiss. Thick tongue breaching out to tease over the ziidaecian’s lips and delve forward to taste them. 

The hands on Aris’s body squeezed, rubbed, working into muscle and stroking over their thighs and shoulder. One hand sliding back, squeezing a handful of the smaller person’s ass before changing direction. Cupping over the slit between their legs and rubbing rough thick fingers over it. 

~~~

“Mm, you’re not half bad yourself,” Aris purred against Damien’s lips, accepting his tongue with an eager groan as their body arched beneath those strong hands, hips rolling down to grind against those thick fingers as they pressed between their thighs. Gasping as they were worked open, two of the tendrils on either side of their pussy untucking from the soft folds to grasp curiously at Damien’s fingers. The sensations were wonderful, thick fingers working them open as the warm water rose up past their thighs, strong hands groping over their body and holding them in place to take it.

~~~

Feeling the grip on his fingers he pulled back from the kiss. Using his hold on Aris’s hair to pull them back so he could get a good view of the small pretty body stretched out on his lap. Feel the softness of their ass against his hardening cock. Seeing the pretty blue pussy starting to open up for him He stroked his fingers back and forth, using two fingertips to gently work the folds open. Carefully watching the different anatomy responding. 

“This is new territory for me. Lemme know if I make a misstep.” Damien said, watching as his view got disrupted by the turbulent water filling around them. He pushed his middle finger slowly into Aris, seeing how tight they were. Feeling the grip around him as he sank in as deep as he could go. His hand moved from Aris’s shoulder to grip over one of the pretty perky breasts, squeezing it in a rough palm at the same time he curled his finger against the ziidaecian’s walls. 

~~~

Aris gasped when Damien pulled back from the kiss, biting their lip and arching in his grip when they were held out on display for the big alien to inspect. 

"It's okay, I… I'm intersex, so a lot of people have questions," they said, the words rushed and breathless as Damien's fingers coaxed them to respond. The slick tendrils curled more eagerly against his fingers as he worked them up, shrinking away from his claws but gripping at the knuckles, the rough pads of them, urging him deeper when Damien pressed a finger inside and drew a high, needy moan from Aris's lips. They weren't fully open yet, the slick, plush walls of their cunt gripping vice-tight around Damien's finger, the sting of the claw and the rough palm over their breast making their thighs quiver on either side of Damien's waist as they gasped out eager, desperate moans in his lap.

~~~

Damien was very glad he had rounded off his claws recently. He was enjoying watching Aris reacting to them but he wouldn’t of wanted to actually risk causing harm as he pushed his finger inside of them. “I think I’m getting the picture.” Damien said, the hand still on Aris’s thigh squeezing as he felt it start to shake. “Get you nice and worked up and relaxed so maybe I have a hope in hell of getting to fuck this tight little cunt.” Damien suggested, starting to work on easing his finger slowly in and out of Aris, feeling how tight they were around him, how their pussy clamped down hard on his finger like it didn’t want to let go. “Do I have the right idea?”

~~~

Aris pressed their lips together, nodding eagerly as Damien started fucking them with his finger. The rushing water was pounding in their ears, almost up to their chest now, the soothing warmth of it coaxing them to relax, giving another deep groan as the thicker, stiffer tendril of their clit unsheathed, the slick walls loosening a bit around Damien's finger when it did.

They could feel his cock hardening against them, realizing it seemed bigger even than they'd anticipated, stiff and rigid like the humans' had been. They pressed back against it, wanting to feel it, reaching down between their legs to wrap a hand around it as they rocked down onto Damien's finger.

"Fuck, Damien, that thing's gonna rip me in half…"

~~~

Letting go of Aris’s thigh he reached up to turn the water off. The walls were high enough that the liquid wouldn’t splash over and soak his bathroom, but Aris was mostly underwater like they had wanted. “I think you can manage it if we get you nice and worked open.” Damien suggested, giving Aris’s clit his thumb to wrap around, rubbing at the base, the tip of his blunted claw barely pressing on it as he worked his finger in and out of the more open hole. 

“If not we can always get me off another way. I bet you’d look really pretty with your lips wrapped around it.” Damien suggested, his cock twitching as Aris gripped it. He took in a sharper breath, the water making the friction of every touch intensify. “Maybe you’ll just have to work up to it for a bit.” He suggested, pulling his finger back and pushing in with two, going slow and careful. “Start small and keep your goal in mind.” 

~~~

"Oh, fuck," Aris whined, fingers tightening slightly around Damien as their pussy was stretched wider, taking his fingers more easily with each thrust. "Mm, I don't think there's anything small on you," they pointed out, looking up at Damien with hooded eyes. "My only goal now is to be fully impaled on this cock, love, and I can assure you it's the only thing on my mind."

They pulled a careful stroke along the length of Damien's cock, their cunt giving an eager pulse at just how much of it there was.

"So why don't you tell me what's on yours? Your desires from the eager little alien in your claws?"

~~~

Feeling how Aris was able to take him easier and easier. With the go ahead given to him to proceed ahead to fuck them properly Damien thrust in deep. “What I want from you, is that what you want to hear?” Damien asked, pulling Aris close again. Sliding his fingers out to grip onto their thighs and pull them close, Feeling the grasping tendrils gripping his barbed cock when it pressed in tight. 

“I want to turn you into a moaning, well fucked mess.” He growled out into Aris’s ear as he rocked his hips up. His hands shifting to grip onto their ass to guide them to grind against him. “See just how much of my cock can fit in you and how amazingly tight you’ll be when I fuck you and bounce you on my lap.” 

~~~

Aris cried out when Damien's fingers started fucking them deep, grinding down greedily against them when they were pulled up against Damien's chest. Whining when they were left empty, and again when Damien's cock lined up with their slick opening, the eager tendrils grasping at the tapered head and guiding it into the cleft of their pussy. Their fingers dug against his chest when Damien rocked his hips up, teasing them with his cock, and they pressed down to meet it with another shuddering moan when the head slipped inside.

The water would likely make thrusting difficult, but Aris seemed used to it, adjusting their hips as the grasping tendrils drew more of Damien's cock into their tight, rippling cunt, their face tucked against the felixian's chest as they rolled their hips down to work it in deeper. Whining as they were stretched wide, feeling like they'd been hollowed out and filled up with thick, barbed cock that pushed relentless and unyielding into the core of them.

"It's so much," they gasped, clinging tightly to Damien. "It's so much Damien, it's so fucking _ big…" _

~~~

Biting down on his bottom lip as he watched Aris push down to take his cock in. The tight pussy taking ownership of it, sinking down and not even giving Damien a moment to control the pace. Not that he did anything to stop it. Watching the small ziidaecian taking it as they moaned and working it down while panting and moaning against his chest was amazingly hot. 

“Fuck Aris.” Damien growled out, his hands moving to grip onto Aris. Two on their thighs, two around and onto their shoulders, holding them close to his chest as his cock was taken down to the base. Fully enveloped in tight heat. “Damn, you really fuckin needed filled up huh babe?” He growled out, bracing his feet on the tub and rocking his hips. Lifting Aris and bringing them back down to the base, feeling the drag of his texture cock against their cunt. “You feel so fucking good around me.” 

~~~

"Mm, do I?" Aris purred, flushed and breathless as they looked up at Damien. They moved easily when Damien lifted them along the length of his cock, rising from the water, shivering as it dripped down their skin, cooling in the air, leaving their dark nipples hard and tender before they slipped back down into the warm water.

"I bet it does feel good, stuffing so much cock into a tiny, eager cunt. It's… it's harder than a ziidaecian cock. The, the barbed parts, too, they're stiffer, it hurts…"

They shuddered, grinding their hips down as their tight walls milked the thick cock, nuzzling against Damien's chest, sucking at one of his nipples with a groan.

"But I like it, you fill me up so fucking good, should let you pound me into the bed later, see just how hard you can fuck me…"

~~~

“You’re a little masochist huh? I saw you squirming against my claws earlier.” Damien said, fingers digging harder into Aris as he felt the soft lips sucking at his chest, a low purr rolling out from his throat. “Like that I’m built too big for you huh?” He rolled his hips, feeling just how tight Aris was, how there was absolutely no extra room. They should have used lube but the water didn’t allow it. 

“I’ll fuck you as hard as you can take it.” Damien promised, rolling his hips. A hand moving from Aris’s back to find one of the hard pebbled nipples and tugging gently. Pinching between thumb and knuckle and pulling down sharply, testing how they would react. Grinding his cock against their nearly too-tight walls, making sure to dig in as deep as he could. “You just barely managed to take me and now you want me to go as hard as I can? You just wanna rip apart huh?”

~~~

Aris was startled by the deep, rumbling purr, but realized quickly enough what it meant, their warm little blue tongue teasing against him and quickly followed by a gentle nip of sharp, stinging teeth.

“I just like the attention,” Aris said, gasping and leaning in with an eager little moan when Damien pinched and tugged at their nipple. “But you like it too, huh? You knew before we even started that you were too big for me…”

They leaned back as much as they could in Damien’s grip, bracing themself against his thighs, biting their lip and panting as they began rolling their hips in quick, tight circles, grinding the thick, barbed length against their gripping walls. The fluid slicking their pussy was heavy and clinging, enough that the water barely rinsed it away as they moved, fucking that massive cock in shallow thrusts as their pussy gripped and milked it with the same rhythm. Their eyes squeezed shut, lips parted and panting, their perky little tits bouncing just beneath the surface of the water as they eagerly rode Damien’s cock.

~~~

It was frustrating not being able to move like he wanted. He couldn't properly thrust up. Couldn't pound into that too tight heat like he wanted to. "I'd say you deffinetly got my fucking  _ attention _ he growled out." Two arms on the rim of the tub to pick himself up, shifting them as the others helped support Aris and keep them in place. It felt amazing but just shy of what he needed to get off. 

"Slap at me if you need brought up." Damien said with a wicked grin before he shoved Aris under the water. It sloshed around them as Damien got his knees under him. Hands moving to grip Aris and pull them down and he thrust hard into the slick grasping pussy. Taking control of the speed and tempo and fucking into them hard. A hand on their shoulder, two on their hips to pull them back and make sure his cock buried itself to the hilt every thrust. And one moving to tangle with Aris's thicker clit tentacle, wrapping rough fingers and stroking it with his thumb at the same fast speed he was pounding into the submurged ziidaecian.

~~~

Aris gasped when they were shoved down, their airways closing instinctively and their whole body shuddering at the sudden feeling of immersion, of oxygen deprivation, a few small bubbles escaping their parted lips as they were held down beneath the water. They couldn’t keep their eyes off Damien, the powerful body leaning over them above the shimmering veil of the water, brutal and claiming as he pounded down into them, forcing them open to take his cock at his demanding pace.

Their hands slid up his arms, over his chest, just wanting to touch and grab and hang onto any part of him they could as the hard fucking, the rough hand on their clit sent them over the edge, a deep, echoing wail rising from their chest and nearly shaking the walls of the tub as Aris came hard around the thick cock that felt like it was splitting them apart.

~~~

This was a lot more satisfying, driving hard into Aris, feeling the vibration through the water of their moaning, feeling their cunt clenching down even tighter like it was trying to pull his cock entirely off. Blunt claws dug into them wherever he grabbed and he panted while he drove himself single mindedly towards his climax. 

Roaring out as his orgasm hit him hard he drove deep into Aris as he came, his cock throbbing hard as he filled the ziidaecian with his cum. Fucking them through until he felt himself at the trailing end of his climax. Sitting up he pulled Aris up and out of the water. Sitting back in his now half emptied tub and bringing Aris up to rest against his chest, panting as his cock twitched with the last little jolts of orgasm. 

~~~

Aris felt like they were still on fire, thrusting down eagerly onto Damien’s cock when he pulled them up against his chest, biting their lip as it twitched inside them and settling against Damien with a moan, pulling in a deep, shaky gulp of air.

“Fuck, Damien, I’m still so turned on,” they whined, cupping a hand over one of their breasts as they squirmed in his lap. “I want more if you’re up for it, if you’re not I’d fucking love it if you’d just… hold me here, while I get myself off, I can’t get enough of you right now…”

Damien had worked them up beyond caring about being greedy, shamelessly eager for more even though they were stretched wide and full of cum.

~~~

Letting out a tired laugh, Damien reached down for Aris's ass and pulled them in tighter. Loving the way he could tell that he still just barely fit. "You Ziidaecians, buncha repressed size queens aren't you?" Damien asked with a smirk, bringing one hand down to smack Aris's ass, the water splashing and making it sting more. 

"We're gonna do both." He said, leaning against the wall of the tub, the hand that smacked Aris's ass squeezing. Another coming up to stroke gently through their hair. "Go ahead and get off again. Lemme hear that pretty scream above water this time. Then I'm gonna haul you up and throw you on my bed so I can properly pound this tiny little cunt." 

~~~

Aris gave another breathless laugh, broken by a startled yelp when Damien’s big hand smacked their ass.

“I don’t think it’s just the size,” they pointed out, rolling their hips lazily down against Damien’s lap. “I’ve been with ziidaecian men who come pretty close, and… when I’m in… you know, when I’m in estrus, the um…” They gestured with their hands, not really knowing the words to explain the concept of knotting in english. “The base of it gets larger, until I can’t take it out. But even that’s different from being just…  _ fucked  _ by something thick and rigid. With humans, too, it just feels different, it’s delicious…”

They bit their lip, lifting their hips just enough to let Damien’s cock slip out, moaning softly at the empty, hollowed-out feeling it left behind. Turning around on his lap they leaned back against his chest, bracing their feet against his thighs to keep their hips above the water as they tucked their head against his shoulder, one hand sliding between their legs to run their fingers over their cum-slick pussy, tipping their head back with an eager moan.

~~~

Damien helped Aris repositioning themself. Strong hands helping to hold them up and keep them steady. Two of them moving up to cup over their breasts, squeezing and tugging at their nipples while they started working at their well fucked hole. Turning their head they nuzzled into Aris's hair, pressing a kiss to their temple as they watched the gorgeous show. 

"Maybe I've just got the perfect cock to wreck you then. Are you saying you'd prefer me when you're in heat instead of one of your own?" Damien asked, rolling one of Aris's nipples in his fingers. "Will you come and find me for your next one? Want me to keep fucking you like this through it?" 

~~~

“Mm, maybe,” Aris said, arching to press their chest into Damien’s hands, loving the feeling of those rough, clawed fingers on their sensitive nipples as their own fingers stroked over their clit, giving a pretty little moan as they pressed back against Damien’s chest.

“Maybe there’s something sweet about being plugged up with someone’s cock until it finally deflates, but when I’m in heat I’m impatient, I just want to get fucked until I can’t move…” They moaned out again, hips rocking as their fingers moved quicker, rougher against their cunt.

“Mmh, I usually just fuck other women who’re in estrus too, they don’t get tired like men do. But if you can keep up, Damien, I’ll just spend the week naked and ass-up on your bed…”

~~~

"That sounds like a damn plan." Damien purred out, sliding one of his hands down beneath Aris's and pushing two fingers into their messy cunt. Not bothering with a build up and starting to fuck them in and out with the rhythm of Aris's hips. 

Damien's cock was hard again, grinding up against Aris's ass, he rolled his hips, letting them feel that he was ready again. "Come on you greedy little thing. I wanna see you cum before I get impatient myself and haul you off before you're done."

~~~


End file.
